


Date Night

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: December drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very sexy and long-awaited Friday night date (not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Lev is blurry and pixelated, chewing on the end of his pen and quiet in a way he usually isn’t. He’s actually working on his homework, and focusing completely. Yaku should be proud of him, but instead he’s just annoyed.

He looks away from his laptop to glance at his own, untouched, homework guiltily. He pushes it away with one hand, as if some kind of distance will change when it’s due, and then turns back to his screen.

“What are you working on again?” he asks, desperate to break the silence between them.

Lev removes his pen from his mouth just long enough to say, “Lit,” and then descends back into silence.

“Do you need any help?” Yaku watches as Lev highlights a sentence in his book. He’s using a pink highlighter.

Lev finally looks up from his books, but his usually dazzling smile is absent from his face. “Literature’s your worst subject.”

“I still might be able to help,” Yaku insists.

“You can’t do my reading for me, Yaku-san.”

“Fine,” he snaps. He reaches for his own books, not caring when he jostles his laptop.

He knows he’s being immature, it’s close to the end of the semester and both he and Lev have a lot of work to do–especially Lev, with the end of his third year rapidly approaching. But he can’t help the fact that he misses his boyfriend. He hates to let his emotions get the best of him, but it’s been two months since he and Lev were in the same room and three days since they last spoke. Without even so much as a text passing between them, he had been looking forward to tonight’s date–even if it was just over Skype.

It’s just that, when Lev had suggested a study date, Yaku had figured it would be light on the studying.

Unable to focus, he loses track of time, staring at the same sentence in his textbook until it stops making sense, so when he hears a book slam shut he jumps.

Lev giggles.

“I’m done now,” he announces, eyes shining and familiar grin on his face.

Yaku lays his head on top of his textbook, stifling a yawn. He glances at his laptop’s clock. It’s well past midnight.

“How much more homework do you have to do this weekend?” Yaku asks. Lev must have a lot if he’s cramming already.

“None!”

Yaku slowly looks up from his clock to stare at Lev. He raises his head off his textbook. His blood is boiling.

“What.”

“None,” Lev sing-songs. “I finished everything I had to do.”

Yaku counts to ten before speaking. “And is there a reason why you spent the last six hours doing your homework when we were supposed to be having a date?” he asks levelly.

“Mm-hmm…” Lev rests his head on his hands and smiles serenely at Yaku.

Yaku’s temper finally snaps. “ _What the hell, Lev?_ We haven’t talked in _days_ , we haven’t seen each other _in months_ , and this is how you want to spend our _first date in weeks?_ Why the hell did you even ask me to get online? You were going on and on about _some dumbass surprise_ and I end up spending all night staring at you doing your homework!”

The last few years must have desensitized Lev to Yaku’s temper, because he just keeps smiling despite Yaku’s outburst.

“Don’t you want to know _why_ I spent the last few hours doing all my homework?”

Yaku grinds his teeth, fighting the urge to just end the call and go to bed. “No,” he finally grits out.

“Well,” Lev continues, oblivious to Yaku’s anger, “it’s because I have plans this weekend and so I wanted to make sure all my homework was done so I wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

Yaku stares at him, seething.

Lev leans to one side, rummaging around off camera, before holding up a piece of paper.

Yaku stares at uncomprehendingly.

“That’s a ticket.”

“Yep.”

Yaku squints at it, trying to read the small, blurry, pixelated print.

“You’re…coming here?”

“Yep.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

“You’re coming here tomorrow?”

Lev lowers the ticket, somehow smiling even bigger than before. “Mom said I had to get all my homework done or I couldn’t go, but I just finished it so I’m coming to see you tomorrow! I can stay all weekend too, and Monday’s a holiday so Monday too if you don’t have plans!”

Yaku stares down at his pile of unfinished schoolwork. And then he makes a decision.

“I don’t have plans,” he says, looking up at Lev. “Stay over as long as you want.”

Lev _beams_ at him.

“I’ll get to Kyoto around 10:30, I’ll text you if anything changes.” Lev glances away and then jumps. “ _Is that the time?_ I have to go to bed! I have to get up so early, oh man I’m going to sleep on the train. I love you, Morisuke! See you soon.”

Yaku laughs, feeling buoyed and jubilant. “Okay, okay. I love you too. See you tomorrow.”

As soon as the Lev disconnects, Yaku races to his kitchen to make some coffee. He has a long night ahead of him if he’s going to finish all his work before Lev arrives.


End file.
